


The Power Of Dreams

by Sciam_98



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beta Liam, Clueless Liam, Cute Liam, Funny Malia, Liam is a Good Beta, M/M, Mason is a Good Friend, McCall Pack, Sage Derek Hale, Scott McCall in love, Scott McCall is a Good Alpha, Stiles Stilinski is a Good Friend, Tender Liam, Tender Scott, True Alpha Scott McCall, Werewolf, angry Malia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sciam_98/pseuds/Sciam_98
Summary: - Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos por aquí?, no es más que un pequeño ratoncillo perdido ¿eh?.- Me giré al escuchar esa voz y lo primero que vi me sorprendió, irritó y alegró al mismo tiempo. - ¡Stiles!, dios jamás creí decir esto, pero me alegro de verte, ahora ¿Puedes decirme qué está ocurriendo aquí? Y ¿Por qué estás vestido así?.





	

Las clases ya habían terminado y ahora me encontraba caminando por los pasillos hacia mi casillero, tenía que guardar mis cosas para poder ir a cambiarme para el entrenamiento de Lacrosse.

Me sentía cansado ya que la profesora de literatura nos hizo leer el libro de Alicia en el país de las maravillas y hacer un ensayo sobre él, para mí era absurdo es un cuento de niños, además Alicia era bastante tonta al beber y comer lo que se encontraba, y confiar en extraños tan raros. 

Me sentía nervioso por ir al entrenamiento, estaba seguro de que era porque es el primer entrenamiento que teníamos después de las vacaciones, no porque vería a Scott después de tanto tiempo.

Aunque nos vimos un par de veces en este tiempo, ya que Scott quería asegurarse que estuviera manejando bien mi control, ya había pasado una semana desde que lo vi por última vez.

Después de guardar mis cosas caminé hacia los vestuarios, antes de que llegara sentí como alguien ponía su brazo en mis hombros y me revolvía el cabello.

— Liam, ¿Listo para el entrenamiento?.— Me giré y pude ver a Mason sonriendo ampliamente.

— Por supuesto que lo estoy, Mason.— seguí caminando sin tomar mucha importancia de que me siguiera. 

— Muy bien, ¿Así que estás listo para lo que venga?

— Por supuesto. 

— ¿Preparado para los nuevos entrenamientos?

— Sí.

— ¿Aunque sean más duros que antes? 

— Cuento con eso.

— ¿Listo para enfrentar a esos grandulones?

— Más que listo.

— ¿Listo para admitir que estás jodidamente nervioso y ansioso por ver a Scott McCall?

— Por supuesto que... ¡¿Qué?!

Me detuve abruptamente con su última pregunta quedando los dos frente a las puertas de los vestuarios, qué es lo que pensaba Mason al hacerme esa pregunta, estaba nervioso, sí, pero no por Scott, eso es absurdo; me giré para verlo a los ojos y él sonreía igual de alegre que hace unos minutos. 

— ¿De qué estás hablando?, no estoy nervioso, ni ansioso por eso. ¿De dónde sacas eso?.— Lo miré desconcertado mientras él se giraba y caminaba lejos de los vestuarios.

— Lo que tú digas, cuando te enteres de lo que te pasa con McCall, me llamas y así podré decir ¡Te lo dije!, nos vemos mañana.— Se despidió de mí y desapareció al dar vuelta en una esquina. 

Qué es lo que le pasa, a qué se refiere con "lo que te pasa con McCall" no me pasa nada con Scott, somos buenos amigos y nos llevamos bien, no tenemos ningún problema, Mason debe estar alucinando.

Me giré para entrar en los vestuarios y poder cambiarme, se me hacía tarde para el entrenamiento y el entrenador me daría un sermón si eso pasara; al entrar y pararme frente a mi casillero sentí nuevamente como alguien ponía su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y me revolvía el cabello, realmente qué tienen contra mi cabello hoy, al mirar a la persona me di cuenta que era Stiles sonriendo muy alegre y eso sí era para asustarse, por lo regular no es tan amistoso conmigo. 

— ¿Qué hay Liam?, ¿Listo para el entrenamiento después de tanto tiempo? 

— Hmm... Sí, lo estoy. 

— Bien, eso es bueno. ¿Listo para entrar al campo?

— Sí...— Stiles estaba siendo demasiado raro, por qué estaba tan amistoso y feliz cerca mío. 

— ¿Listo para ver a Scotty?

— ¿Qué?

Qué rayos pasaba con Mason y Stiles hoy, qué tiene que ver Scott en nuestra conversación, por qué todo el mundo habla de él ahora, todos están tan extraños, debí perderme de algo importante, estoy seguro. Stiles me suelta, sigue sonriendo, se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia la salida. 

— Scott estaba ansioso por el entrenamiento ¿Sabes?, me pregunto por qué será. Él ya está en el campo, en cuanto terminaron las clases salió corriendo para cambiarse, como si esperara ver a alguien. Deberías darte prisa, no deberíamos hacerle esperar más, ¿no crees?.

Me miró por última vez antes de salir con una sonrisa que me recordó al gato de Alicia, realmente me asustaba, pero tenía un poco de curiosidad por lo que dijo de Scott, me pregunto a quién espera ver.

Terminé de cambiarme y salí al campo, cuando llegué pude ver a todos charlando, al parecer el entrenador se retrasó un poco, de lejos pude ver a Scott y Stiles platicando, parecían bastante entretenidos en su plática hasta que de repente pude ver como Scott se giró y me miró, mi corazón de repente dio un brinco ante eso, que extraño.

Stiles le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras sonreía igual que en los vestuarios, esto me da escalofríos, es tan raro; Scott comenzó a caminar hacia mí entonces, de repente no sabía qué hacer y me sentí un poco cohibido ante su presencia, ¿Qué me está pasando?

— Hey, Liam, ¿Cómo has estado?.— Scott se detuvo frente a mí sonriendo y entonces me quede sin palabras por un momento.

— Ho-hola Scott, he estado bien, ¿Qué hay de ti?.— Por qué he tartamudeado, dios esto es ridículo. 

— He estado bien.

— Me alegro.— Hubo un pequeño silencio en el que ninguno de los dos decía algo o hacía algo, el ambiente se sentía raro. 

— Bueno, yo... había algo que quería decirte Liam.

Scott se llevó la mano a la parte trasera de su cuello, estaba actuando extraño y podía percibir un poco del olor que emitía, olía a nervios, ¿Scott estaba nervioso?, ¿Por qué?

— ¿Qué ocurre Scott?, Estás actuando extraño y hueles a nervios como si fueras a confesarte a la persona que te gusta.— Scott me miró sorprendido y algo ruborizado.— Oh... Así que era eso.

— Liam, lo siento, yo no quería que–

— Está bien, Scott.— Scott me miró sorprendido y parecía algo avergonzado. 

— ¿En serio? 

— Por supuesto, es un poco extraño que me lo quisieras pedir a mí en vez de Stiles, pero claro que te ayudaré a declararte a la persona que te gusta, no te preocupes.

Le sonreí ampliamente para que se sintiera mejor pero Scott me miró desconcertado y algo... decepcionado, por qué, no lo entiendo. 

— No, Liam, yo no...

En el momento en el que Scott estaba hablando se escuchó un silbato, al parecer el entrenador había llegado, nos llamó a todos a entrenar y formarnos, entonces me giré con Scott para que terminara de hablar. 

— ¿Entonces? 

— Ya no importa, nos vemos en un rato.— Scott se giró y se fue a formar junto con Stiles que le daba unas palmaditas como de consuelo, qué es lo que les pasa hoy.

De repente sentí unas manos en mis hombros, me giré y vi a Kira y Malia, una a cada lado mío, Kira me sonreía con comprensión y Malia me miraba negando con la cabeza, y ahora qué hice.

— Oh pequeño, tonto e inocente Liam, ¿Qué haremos contigo?.— Dijo Malia pareciendo rendirse ante algo.

— ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué he hecho está vez?.— le pregunté bastante confundido, al parecer todo el mundo regresó raro de las vacaciones, aún creo que me perdí de algo.

— No te enteras de nada, me recuerdas a esa chica del estúpido libro que nos hizo leer la profesora de literatura, ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?.— se quedó pensando hasta que Kira le contestó. 

— Alicia, Malia, su nombre era Alicia.

— ¡Esa! Alicia, ella no se enteraba de nada a su alrededor a pesar de que todo el mundo le daba pistas, sólo que tú eres un chico..., eso creo.— Ignoré por completo el último comentario de Malia y me quedé pensando, yo no me parecía a Alicia... o ¿Sí?

— No sé a qué se refieren, pero tengo que ir a entrenar y tú igual Kira, así que nos vemos luego.

Me alejé de ellas y fui hacia la formación del equipo, después de un rato de entrenar el entrenador por fin nos dejó ir, todos se fueron a los vestuarios a ducharse e irse pero yo me quedé en el campo, aún con el pensamiento de todo lo que había pasado hace una hora, desde lo que ocurrió con Mason hasta lo que dijo Malia, todos están actuando tan extraño, no me gusta la sensación de que soy el único que no se entera de nada, ¿Qué es lo que les pasará?

Después de un rato de entrenar por mi cuenta me estaba cansando, ya estaba más oscuro que antes, lancé una última bola a la portería antes de irme a las duchas pero una voz que gritó mi nombre me distrajo haciendo que tirara la pelota a uno de los tubos de la portería rebotando directo hacia mí, logrando pegarme en la frente, sentí como caía en el pasto, como todo se volvía oscuro y como una voz no dejaba de gritar mi nombre, antes de que todo se desvaneciera pude alcanzar a ver la figura de alguien corriendo hacia mí, después de eso no vi nada.

°°°

Abrí los ojos de repente topándome con la vista del cielo azul, ¿No estaba ya oscureciendo hace unos minutos?, estaba recostado sobre el pasto así que me levanté y quedé sentado sobre él, mire a mi alrededor y al parecer seguía en el campo de Lacrosse pero todo se miraba tan vacío y silencioso, qué pasó con la persona que se había acercado a mí.

Me levanté del suelo y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo que ocurría, casi pego el grito en el cielo al darme cuenta de lo que tenía puesto, era nada más y nada menos ¡Que un vestido azul!, quién cojones fue el gracioso que mientras estaba inconsciente me puso esta mierda, de seguro ha sido la persona que se acercó a mí mientras quedaba inconsciente, lo mataré, eso seguro, ya verá lo que le espera cuando sepa quién ha sido. 

Caminé hacia la escuela para poder cambiarme en los vestuarios pero antes de que pudiera dar cinco pasos vi como alguien corría detrás de las gradas, de seguro fue el maldito que me puso esto, debió quedarse hasta que despertara para poder burlarse de mí, ya vería el cabron ese por burlarse de mí. 

Corrí hacia esa persona y cuando me acerqué lo suficiente me di cuenta de que no era un chico, si no una chica y ¡Estaba vestida de conejo!, ¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?!, la chica giró hacia mi dirección y entonces pude ver su cara.

— ¡¿Kira?!.— No podía creer que fuera ella. Me miró sorprendida y se acercó un poco.

— ¡Liam!, ¿Qué haces aún aquí?, se hace tarde.

— ¿Tarde para qué?, ¿Y qué haces vestida así?, ¿Qué está pasando?

La miré confundido, Kira llevaba un vestido blanco con manga larga, y unas orejas y cola de conejo, esto se puso demasiado raro. De repente algo raro sonó y ella miró un reloj de bolsillo que tenía en su mano.

— Lo siento, Liam, no puedo quedarme a explicarte, se me hace tarde y a ti igual.— Kira se giró y comenzó a correr directo a la escuela. 

— ¡Hey, espera!, ¡¿Adónde se supone que debo ir?!.— Kira siguió corriendo y yo iba tras ella, en un momento ella se giró y me sonrió. 

— Creo que sabes perfectamente adónde debes ir y para qué es lo que se hace tarde.— Después de decir eso desapareció por las puertas de la escuela, ¿A qué se refería con eso?, no lo entiendo.

Me detuve un momento y suspiré con un poco de frustración, este día está siendo muy extraño, caminé un poco más tranquilo hacia las puertas de la escuela, cuando las abrí por fin, me encontré con una habitación casi vacía, con solo una mesa en el centro de la habitación, con un pastelillo en ella y una pequeña puerta en la pared de enfrente. 

Cuando me giré para salir de ese lugar tan raro la puerta había desaparecido, ¡¿Qué cojones?!, ¡Me volveré loco aquí!, me acerqué a la mesa y vi una nota en el pastelillo junto a una pequeña llave, tomé la nota y leí lo que decía.

— "Cómeme"... hmm, ¿De dónde me suena esto?.— No le tomé más importancia, cogí la llave y mordí el pastelillo, de todas formas era la única manera de salir de allí, así que, qué mas da.

Al momento de tragar lo que tenía en mi boca empecé a ver todo más grande, me encogí junto con el estúpido vestido, bueno por lo menos no andaré desnudo, algo es algo; caminé hacia la puerta y la abrí con la llave, cuando pasé al otro lado todo era aún más extraño que antes, era como un bosque, uno bastante grande y raro, las plantas eran gigantes, me sentí algo intimidado por eso, ¿Ahora qué haré?

— Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos por aquí?, no es más que un pequeño ratoncillo perdido ¿Eh?.— Me giré al escuchar esa voz y lo primero que vi me sorprendió, irritó y alegró al mismo tiempo. 

— ¡Stiles!, dios jamás creí decir esto, pero me alegro de verte, ahora ¿Puedes decirme qué está ocurriendo aquí? Y ¿Por qué estás vestido así?.

Stiles me miró sonriente, estaba sobre la rama de un árbol, acostado boca abajo con su barbilla apoyada en sus dos manos y sus pies balanceándose en el aire, tenía puesto un pantalón de vestir gris, una blusa manga larga blanca y un chaleco de rayas gris y algo de azul verdoso, tenía unas orejas grises y una cola rayada, que se movía de un lado a otro, con los mismos colores que su chaleco, eran de gato, y eso fue aún más extraño. 

— ¿Estás perdido ratoncillo?, ¿No se te hace tarde?

— ¿Tú también Stiles?, ¿Para qué se supone que se me hace tarde?.— Lo miré intrigado, pero él sonrió aún más amplio, no sé cómo puede sonreír tanto y no cansarse.

— Creo que lo sabes muy bien, pero no lo admites, ¿Cierto?

— No sé de qué me hablas. 

— ¿Estás seguro?, porque yo veo todo lo contrario en tus ojos, sé cómo lo miras.

— ¿Qué?, ¿De quién hablas?

Stiles comenzó a desaparecer sonriente y me asusté por un momento hasta que lo escuché y vi acostado en la rama de otro árbol, ¿Cómo hizo eso?, se paró sobre ella y me lanzó una pequeña botella.

— Será mejor que tomes eso rápido pequeño ratoncillo y vayas con él, ha estado esperando durante mucho tiempo, no deberíamos hacerle esperar más, ¿No crees?

Ante sus últimas palabras Stiles desapareció, dejándome aún más confundido y con una sensación de déjà vu. Miré la pequeña botella y tenía pegada una nota.

— "Bébeme"... de acuerdo, ya qué.

Bebí un trago de la botella, el sabor era amargo, entonces pude sentir que todo se hacía más pequeño aunque en realidad era yo que me hacía más grande; cuando crecí el tamaño suficiente las cosas ya no parecían tan amenzantes como antes, así que comencé a caminar sin rumbo alguno.

Después de un rato caminando llegué cerca de lo que parecía ser un gran hongo, me paré de puntillas para poder ver qué es lo que había allí y lo que encontré casi hace que caiga sobre mi trasero. 

— ¡¿Derek?!, ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!, ¡Y vestido así!

Derek me miró con un deje de molestia, estaba medio recostado en el hongo y tenía puesto un traje azul brillante con algo de verde combinado, también utilizaba, lo que parecía ser, un lente para un ojo, que raro, tenía una pipa en su mano y fumaba tranquilamente, también parecía que tenía una... ¿Cola? Con... ¿Pies?

— Por qué no mejor dejas de ser tan escandaloso y te apresuras que se te hace tarde.— Me miró desinteresado y volvió a fumar para soltar el humo con formas de círculos.

— ¡Dios! Estoy harto de esto, ¿Por qué todo el mundo dice que se me hace tarde? Pero nadie me dice para qué.— Derek dejó de fumar por un momento y luego me miró serio.

— ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta realmente?

— ¿De qué?

— ¿Por qué crees que estás aquí Liam?.— Lo miré unos segundos y me puse a pensar en eso, realmente no tenía ni idea, ¿Por qué estaba aquí?

— No lo sé... Bueno sólo sé que Stiles me dijo que alguien me espera, per no sé para qué, ni por qué.— Derek fumó nuevamente, sin preocupación. 

— ¿Quién crees que es la persona que te espera Liam?

— Hmm, no sé, podría ser cualquiera. 

— ¿Realmente lo crees?, ¿Tú esperabas a cualquiera?, ¿Qué es lo que te falta por descubrir Liam?.— De repente me quedé quieto, ¿A quién esperaba yo?, ¿Qué es lo que aún no he descubierto?

— Yo... Espero a alguien, pero no recuerdo a quién.— Miré hacía Derek nuevamente y él tenía una pequeña sonrisa, el humo que soltaba ya no era en forma de círculos, tenían forma de... eses.

— Lo recordarás, Liam, cuando lo veas sabrás quién es y también lo que te falta por descubrir, sólo no llegues demasiado tarde o podrías decepcionarte.— Después de decir eso Derek desapareció, dejándome sólo, nuevamente. 

Todo esto ha sido tan extraño, aún tengo muchas dudas, pero también siento como si muchas ya hayan sido contestadas sin darme cuenta. Camino entre los árboles y plantas nuevamente sin dirección alguna, sólo sé que debo seguir adelante; cuando muevo una planta que estorba en mi camino puedo ver un poco más al frente a Kira girando su cabeza a todos lados, me apresuro a llegar hasta ella antes de que se vaya, necesito preguntarle a dónde debo ir.

— ¡Kira!, por fin te encuentro.— Kira se gira hacia mí y me ve sorprendida.

— ¡Liam! Sigues aquí, por qué no te has ido, llegarás tarde, te lo advertí. 

— Lo sé, lo sé, pero aún no sé a dónde debo ir, nunca me lo dijiste.— Ella me ve y sonríe. 

— Si no sabes adónde ir, ¿Cómo es que has llegado hasta aquí?

— Bueno, yo... Sólo caminé. 

— Hay muchos caminos por aquí, ¿Cómo es que escogiste justamente el correcto?

— Oh... no lo sé, ¿Es éste el correcto?

— Dímelo tú, ¿Lo es?.— Kira sonrió y se alejó, de repente ya no estaba conmigo, ¿Era éste el camino correcto?, no lo sabía, sólo sentía que debía continuar.

Después de un rato de caminar llegué a un hermoso jardín con muchas rosas rojas, parecía que lo cuidaban bastante bien, escuche unos pasos detrás de mí y me giré reconociendo enseguida a la persona. 

— ¡Lydia!, que bueno verte.

— Liam, ¿Qué haces aquí? Se te hará tarde.

Lydia me miraba algo molesta con los brazos cruzados, tenía puesta una gran corona de reina y un vestido rojo de la cintura para arriba y negro de abajo con unos corazones rojos alrededor, era bastante lindo el vestido y el mío era estúpido, aún no sé por qué tengo un vestido.

— Lo sé, pero creo que me he perdido.— Realmente ya no sabía adonde ir.

— Oh claro que no, cariño, ya estás muy cerca, sólo te hace falta un empujón y lo descubrirás.— Lydia me tomó del brazo y me jaló junto con ella hacia la salida de lo que parecía ser su hermoso jardín. 

— ¿Adónde me llevas?

— Está claro, adonde debes estar.

— ¿Y dónde debo estar?.— Ella me miró y sonrió, me recordó un poco a Kira.

— Tú lo sabes, si no, no habrías llegado hasta aquí. Además él está ansioso por decírtelo. 

— ¿Él?, ¿Es la persona con la que debo estar? 

— Dímelo tú, ¿Lo es?.— Lydia se detuvo y sonrió ampliamente.- Nos veremos pronto Liam, que no se te haga tarde.

Me giré y caminé hacia la salida, el bosque estaba nuevamente frente a mí y ahora sentía que sabía lo que tenía que hacer y adonde tenía que ir; di unos cuantos pasos hacia el bosque y cuando estaba a unos metros de distancia de donde se encontraba Lydia, me detuve, giré hacia donde estaba, sonreí y grité lo suficientemente alto para que me entendiera. 

— ¡Lo es, Lydia!.— Ella me miró y sonrió feliz, levantó la mano y se despidió, mientras yo retomaba mi camino nuevamente. 

Al estar lo suficientemente dentro del bosque, me pongo a pensar un poco en todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora, todas las personas con las que me había cruzado y todo lo que me habían dicho, sin duda aprendí algo de eso.

Uno, hay un motivo por el cual estoy aquí.

Dos, una persona me está esperando desde hace tiempo y yo debo de estar con él.

Tres, hay algo que me falta por descubrir y es el motivo por el que debo estar con esa persona.

Pero aún no sé cuál es, será mejor que lo descubra pronto. Después de un rato de silencio escucho un pequeño ruido de uno de los árboles, me giro y lo veo nuevamente allí. 

— Vaya, el pequeño ratoncillo no parece tan perdido desde la última vez que lo vi, ¿Cómo ha ido tu viaje pequeño ratoncillo?, ¿Has aprendido algo?.— Stiles sigue sonriendo igual que la última vez que lo vi.

— A decir verdad sí, he aprendido muchas cosas en este tiempo, pero es un desperdicio de mi tiempo que te lo diga, además no quiero llegar tarde, ni hacerlo esperar más.— Stiles me mira sorprendido y divertido.

— Vaya, vaya, así que ¿Ya sabes por qué no lo quieres hacer esperar?

— Eso aún lo desconozco, pero sé que lo sabré cuando lo vea, ahora lo único que sé, es que es importante que llegue a tiempo. 

— Bien, estás en tu día de suerte porque justo delante de ti él está esperando.— Dirijo mi vista hacia el frente y puedo ver a lo lejos que se distinguen unas mesas y hay personas sentadas allí.— Nos vemos pronto pequeño ratoncillo.

Me giro y Stiles ha desaparecido, suspiro y camino hacia aquellas mesas, algo me dice que he llegado al final de mi camino, a parte de Stiles, camino un poco más rápido y logro llegar, en el momento en el que llego todos me miran y puedo reconocer a Lydia, Derek, Kira y Stiles sentados en la mesa, comiendo unos pasteles y bebiendo té. 

— ¡Justo a tiempo, ratoncillo!.— Me giro ante esa voz y puedo ver a Malia y a un lado de ella Mason los dos sentados en la mesa; Malia tiene puesto unos pantalones cafés, con un chaleco del mismo color y un saco verde, tiene unas orejas y cola de liebre, mientras que Mason tenia puesto un traje café con unas orejas y cola de ratón.— Ya creíamos que nunca llegarías.

— Lo mismo creía yo, es que es tan despistado que no se entera de nada, por más que yo se lo diga.— Mason habla mientras niega con la cabeza.

— Vamos siéntate de una vez ratoncillo, que él no tarda en aparecer, ha esperado durante mucho tiempo.— Stiles me mira divertido y me apunta a una silla vacía frente a la mesa.

Todos están sentados tranquilamente, Stiles, Derek y Kira están sentados en el lado izquierdo de la mesa y en el lado derecho están Lydia, Mason y Malia; cuando me siento en el lado frontal de la mesa puedo ver que sólo queda una silla vacía, empiezo a pensar un poco.

Uno, hay un motivo por el cual estoy aquí.

Dos, una persona me ha estado esperando por mucho tiempo y yo debo estar con él.

Tres, hay algo que me falta por descubrir y es el motivo por el que debo estar con esa persona.

Giro a mi alrededor y busco a esa persona, pero no veo a nadie, ¿Quién es la persona que falta?

— ¿Qué tanto buscas ratoncillo?.— Me pregunta Malia sonriente.

— Dijieron que alguien me esperaba, lo estoy buscando. 

— Entonces, ¿Por qué no empiezas a contar?.— Stiles sonríe ampliamente. 

— Uno, es alguien que conozco no hace mucho.— Mason sonríe y desaparece. 

— Dos, es alguien que me ha salvado muchas veces.— Kira sonríe y también desaparece. 

— Tres, es alguien con quien hablo siempre.— Lydia me guiña un ojo y desaparece. 

— Cuatro, es alguien que me enseña a manejar mi control e ira.— Malia da un giro con su silla y me sonríe mientras desaparece. 

— Cinco, es alguien que siempre es amable, atento y se preocupa por mí.— Derek asiente con la cabeza, sonríe un poco y desaparece. 

— Y seis, es alguien que me quiere y... al que yo también quiero.— Stiles sonríe divertido moviendo su cola y desaparece.

Todo queda oscuro después de eso, lo único que puede verse es la mesa con siete asientos vacíos, siete, falta alguien, alguien importante, pienso en todo lo ocurrido y empiezo a enumerar todo nuevamente. 

— Uno, hay un motivo por el cual estoy aquí.— Las sillas comienzan a desaparecer y todo se va oscureciendo aún más de lo que ya estaba.— Dos, una persona me ha estado esperando por mucho tiempo y yo debo estar con él.— La mesa desaparece y sólo quedo yo sentado en mi silla, viendo hacia la única silla vacía que quedo frente a mí.— Y tres, lo que me faltaba por descubrir y que es el motivo por el cual debo estar con esa persona es... porque lo quiero... porque estoy enamorado de él. 

La silla comienza a desaparecer y sólo quedo yo, siento un vacío en el pecho al recordar lo sucedido antes de que quedara inconsciente, lo que Mason trató de que entendiera, lo que Stiles trataba de que descubriera, lo que Malia y Kira sabían, lo que él quería decirme, lo que yo no escuché.

— Scott.— Murmuré viendo el vacío.— La persona que falta... es Scott.

De repente sentí que la silla donde estaba desapareció y a alguien que me abrazaba por la espalda, podía sentir su respiración y como susurraba en mi oído. 

— Estuve esperando durante mucho tiempo, Liam.

Me giré para mirarlo y ahí estaba parado frente a mí, con un traje de color verde, azul, morado y gris combinado, y un gran sombrero gris sobre su cabeza.

— Scott.— Él me sonrió ampliamente y me tendió una taza de té. 

— Es hora de terminar la espera.— Sonreí feliz y bebí del té, de repente todo se volvió oscuro nuevamente. 

°°°

Desperté sobresaltado sintiendo unas fuertes manos en mis mejillas, estaba en el campo de Lacrosse, al parecer todo había sido un sueño, cuando pude ver correctamente a la persona frente a mí sonreí ampliamente, mientras él me miraba con preocupación, alivio y felicidad.

— ¡Joder, Liam!, que casi me matas de un infarto.— Scott me ayudó a sentarme en el pasto y me abrazó protectoramente.— No creí que fueras a distraerte cuando te hablé, por mi culpa te a golpeado la pelota, lo siento tanto, estuviste inconsciente mucho tiempo, realmente me asustaste.

— Lo siento, no quería asustarte, pero ya estoy bien, en verdad.— Scott se alejó un poco de mí y me veía con preocupación nuevamente. 

— ¿Estás seguro que estás bien?, puedo llevarte al hospital si no te sientes bien.— Me reí un poco por su preocupación exagerada.   
— Scott, soy un hombre lobo, ¿Lo recuerdas?, estaré curado mucho antes de que podamos llegar al hospital.— Scott me miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, dándose cuenta por fin de que lo que proponía no tenía sentido. 

— Cierto, lo siento.— Scott parecía algo avergonzado. 

— Está bien, no importa.— Me sonrió un poco tímido y se paró ayudándome a mí en el transcurso, cuando estuvimos de pie recordé el extraño sueño que había tenido mientras estaba inconsciente.— Scott.

— ¿Sí?.— Me miró, atento a lo que diría ahora.

— ¿Qué era lo que me querías decir hace unas horas?.— Scott se sorprendió ante mi pregunta y parecía nervioso.

— Yo... bueno, yo sólo...— Levantó su mano llevándola hacia la parte trasera de su cuello y bajó la mirada al suelo. 

— Puedes decírmelo, está bien.— Le sonreí tranquilamente y Scott pareció rendirse, suspiró y me miró seriamente. 

— Sé que lo que te diré te parecerá sorpresivo y tal vez no quieras hablarme después de esto pero...

— ¿Pero?.— sonreía divertido por lo adorable que estaba siendo Scott. Realmente quiero escucharlo.

— Liam... estoy enamorado de ti.— Scott me miró con miedo en sus ojos, mientras yo sonreía feliz.

— Lo sé. 

— ¿Qué?.— sus ojos demostraban sorpresa. 

— Dije que lo sé.— Scott se calmó un poco al verme sonreír aunque parecía desconcertado.— Y también descubrí algo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

En ese momento tomé sus mejillas y lo besé, Scott parecía haberse quedado petrificado al principio pero después de unos segundos me respondió el beso, sentí sus manos en mi cintura acercándome más a él, sentía sus labios tomar por completo los míos, el beso se sentía único y especial, como si los dos lo hubiéramos esperado durante toda nuestra vida.

Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras sus labios tomaron mi labio inferior succionandolo y mordiendolo un poco para después soltarlo y alejarse, Scott me miró alegre. 

— Descubrí que estoy enamorado de ti, también.— Scott sonrió y me besó, cada beso se sentía mágico con él, era especial y alucinante.

De repente las luces del campo de Lacrosse se prendieron, Scott y yo nos separamos un poco al escuchar unos gritos y aplausos de las gradas, cuando miramos hacia allá podíamos ver a Stiles, Mason, Lydia, Malia y Kira quienes bajaban para correr hacia nosotros, Scott y yo nos miramos sorprendidos y algo sonrojados por lo que nuestros amigos acababan de ver.

— ¡Te lo dije!, dios necesitaba decirlo.— Mason me miró sonriente.

— Mason.— Lo llamé con enfado fingido.— Te odio.— Le dije  mientras sonreía ampliamente y  él se reía. 

— ¿Qué están haciendo todos aquí?.— Preguntó aún sorprendido, Scott.

— ¿Creías que nos perderíamos tu declaración de amor?, bueno no deberías llamarte nuestro amigo si realmente lo pensaste.— Stiles lo miraba poniéndose la mano en el corazón como si estuviera ofendido.

— Stiles, no seas tan dramático.— Malia lo miró rodando los ojos y sonriendo ampliamente a Scott y a mí .

— No soy dramático, Malia, sólo no quería perderme el momento en el que el pequeño ratoncillo perdido encontrara lo que buscaba.

Stiles me miró sonriente haciéndome recordar el sueño que tuve, eso fue extraño, si no fuera porque sé que es un sueño diría que todo pasó realmente, pero de todas formas debía ser un ratoncillo muy perdido para que todo el mundo lo supiera menos yo.

— Ya déjalo en paz Stiles.— Scott me abrazó por la cintura y me dio un beso en la mejilla haciéndome sonrojar. 

Todos se rieron un poco, al final nos fuimos todos juntos de la escuela, riendo, bromeando y felices, después de todo leer ese cuento en literatura no fue tan malo, no al sentir como la mano de Scott cubre dulce y protectoramente la mía, y como se da la vuelta para verme y sonreírme, mientras me roba un pequeño beso de los labios.

Sí, definitivamente todo valió la pena.

\----------

05/12/16

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno ésta es mi primera historia Sciam, si te gustó espero dejes tus comentarios y Kudos, Gracias por leer <3


End file.
